


Video link in summary Watch this Video

by Staubrey4eva



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lexa Dies, Titus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubrey4eva/pseuds/Staubrey4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>https://vt.tumblr.com/tumblr_o3ibci0QQE1qdiab0.mp4#_=_</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video link in summary Watch this Video

Why kill lexa


End file.
